


Pass the Torch

by fangirl_screaming



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: ??????? i have no idea, Beginnings, Bittersweet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, Past Lives, different timelines, gender netural jacob's sibling, i have no idea how to tag this????? help????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: As one Rowan dies, another is born to hold the torch to guide the new players.
Relationships: Rowan Khanna & Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pass the Torch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoreo/gifts).



> inspired by [THIS](https://emoreo-arts.tumblr.com/post/643695673596837888/its-over-were-dead-its-not-so) lovely artwork by @emoreooo on tumblr!!! pls go follow her she's amazing

Rowan opens her eyes to the white abyss, the warmth of light envelops her body. Her feet press on the floor gently. She starts walking, her curious eyes observing the void. She throws her hand in her pocket, and her fingers trace her wand. There’s no sound of her footsteps, no sound at all except for her breathing. Eerie, but soothing.

She then spots a figure ahead of her, a dark figure that stands out like a sore thumb amongst the white. She runs to it.

It’s a boy, taller and obviously older than her—maybe 5 or 6 years older. His curly black hair is messy and dirty, his warm brown skin tinted with scars, his broken glasses hang off his nose, and the black robe and the school uniform he’s wearing are disheveled. The color in his normally brown eyes are replaced with a dull grey, and his face carries a tired and gloomy—almost defeated expression.

He perks up as he sees Rowan approach.

“So… it’s over?” Her voice is hesitant. “We’re dead?”

He shrugs. “It’s not so bad.”

“What happened?”

“A life was at risk.”

“Did we do it? Did we protect Jacob’s sibling?”

Rowan lets out a small chuckle, then sighs. “They still have a lot to face.”

A gloomy expression appears on her face as she weighs the meaning. They’re heavy words, for sure. But at least Jacob’s sibling is alive. She thinks of the many possibilities of how Jacob’s sibling is feeling in Rowan’s timeline: Are they feeling happy? Sad? How are they getting by?

“They don’t deserve this.”

Rowan puts a hand on her shoulder. “I know. They need you. There will be a time where they start pushing you away, and it will definitely hurt for us. I had a hard time sleeping thinking about and worrying for them.”

“I won’t mind. I love them so much.” A small smile curls on his lips upon Rowan’s determination. He scans her features with a clutch of nostalgia in his heart. It’s like seeing the new students of a school you graduated from years ago, reminiscing about the times when you were one of them.

“I know you do.”

“I’ll die if it means keeping them happy and safe. I’ll fight my best for Jacob’s sibling.”

“I know you’ll do.”

“And…” Rowan’s lips curl in a smile as she looks at the boy.” I’m sure no one told you this when you were alive but—thank you for everything you did for them up until your death, Rowan. Thank you for always staying with them. Thank you for cheering then up when no one else could. Thank you for protecting and looking out for them. Thank you for loving Jacob’s sibling the way no one else could.”

Rowan laughs and ruffles her hair. “Oh, no. You’re too nice. I just think they deserve so much more.”

“I understand, but Merlin knows we often forget to be gentle to ourselves.” The girl’s gaze drifts off to his scars.

“You’re right. And your gentle love is just what Jacob’s sibling needs.” He pats her shoulder twice, before starting to walk the opposite way again. “Good luck, Rowan.”

“Thank you for everything. I’ll take it from here.” She fixes her glasses and nods to Rowan one more time before running towards the direction where he came from. Light engulfs her, and she feels weightless as she’s swept from the abyss.

* * *

Somewhere, in another universe, in another timeline, the soft August breeze hits Rowan’s face as she stands near the entrance to Diagon Alley; a place that feels so nostalgic yet so alien. She sees them approaching; their eyes darting back and forth through different shops in awe, and an excited smile tugging at their lips. They approach her, recognizing the robes.

“Hi, I’m Rowan Khanna!” she greets them. “Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?”


End file.
